7227 drabbles collection
by Kotoria
Summary: Everybody goes to Italy and leaves Tsuna behind with... himself? Pairing: 7227. A collection of one-shot I write for this couple
1. Chapter 1

Title:

A/N: I actually wrote about 3 stories for this pairing but I can't post it since I need a fic to explain the exsitance of Tsunayoshi ( in other word, HDWTsuna). Anyway, my first 7227 fic! Hope you enjoy it.

Special thanks to my beta reader, and my friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Warning: selfcest

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up."

Tsuna groans and puts a pillow on his head, trying to avoid that voice.

"Reborn, please. It's still so early…"

"We're going now. Don't you want to say goodbye or something?"

The brunette feels someone pull the pillow away from him and start slapping his face.

"Ouch! That hurts, Reborn, stop! I'm awake now!"

"That's better. Now, where was I? Right! We'll be going soon, and-"

"If you want to go then just go. Tell my mom I said goodbye. "

Tsuna then gives a sneaky glance at the bed. '_Damn Reborn and his stupid trip.'_

A few weeks ago, Reborn informed Tsuna that he wanted to have a long vacation in Italy, and asked if anyone would come. Of course all the family members (except Tsuna and some of his guardians) agreed to come. That included Nana, I-pin, Lambo and Bianchi. They're departing today, leaving Tsuna behind alone in his house (Gokudera asked about moving in to _help_ his Tenth but Tsuna doubted that that would actually go to plan). Just when Tsuna begins to wonder what it'll be like to live alone, Reborn jumps in.

"Well, I'm sure that Stupid-Tsuna can't do anything if we're not around."

"Stop that Reborn. I'm not a baby."

"I doubt that. So I'll ask someone to take care of you while we're away."

"W-What? Who are you asking? I don't want-"

"Relax Dame-Tsuna, this person is really helpful. You'll like him."

"Really? And who's that? "

"You'll know soon. Good luck Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna freezes as a gun's barrel is pointed at his forehead.

"W-What's this Reborn? "

"Ciaossu, Stupid-Tsuna. I'll tell Nana that you say 'goodbye'. And finally, get along with Tsunayoshi, understand?"

"Tsunayoshi? What are you-?" Before Tsuna can finish his sentence, Reborn pulls the trigger.

_Bang!_

And that's the last thing he remembers.

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes, feeling a massive headache where Reborn shot him. The brunette stands up from the floor and looks around. He's still in his room. And strangely, it seems… _normal_. He doesn't feel any change about his body. Tsuna wonders what Reborn had done.

Now that he mentioned it.

Tsuna looks around his room to find Reborn, but his eyes stop at the bed. Someone's sitting on it. And that _someone_ is staring at him with orange orbs.

"Glad you're awake now."

The person stands up and walks over to Tsuna.

"W-What?" Tsuna tries not to scream. That person… they look exactly like him except the orange eyes and dying will flame on his forehead. "But you-you—" He mumbles.

"Just call me Tsunayoshi. Does my appearance shock you that much Tsuna? "

"N-No. I just-"

"Good. And if I remember correctly…Reborn said I have to take care of you while he's away. You okay with this Tsuna?"

"I-I…" Tsuna blinks. '_What the hell was on Reborn's mind? He said he would ask someone to take care of me, but why did he ask _myself?'

"You… don't like me being around?"

"Huh? No, it's just… I was thinking about something else, sorry!"

"That means…you don't hate me being here, right?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." '_Since I have no other choice…'_

"Thank you Tsuna. And don't worry. We'll do fine!" Tsunayoshi says and smiles at Tsuna.

Somehow, that smile makes Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

'_Maybe Reborn's right. I do _like _him.'_

And Tsuna knows that his life will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here come the next story. I'll try to update this weekly. Hope you guy enjoy this.

"Tsuna, wake up. You'll be late for school."

"Tsunayoshi, please… just five more minutes."

"Fine, but just five minutes, okay?"

"Um, sure…"

Tsuna slowly opens his eyes when he doesn't hear Tsunayoshi's footsteps anymore. He yawns and tries to get up from the bed. '_At least he's not strict like mom or Reborn_.' He stands up and goes into the bathroom.

"Good morning Tsuna." Tsunayoshi looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, good morning, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna yawns and walks down the stairs. He walks over to the table and grabs a piece of toast.

"You don't want to sit down? " Tsunayoshi stares as Tsuna picks up his bag and heads to the door.

"Sorry Tsunayoshi, but I don't want to be late!" Tsuna calls and opens the door.

"If you don't want to be late, you should have gotten up earlier," Tsunayoshi sighs.

"I'll try from tomorrow. Bye Tsunayoshi. See you in the afternoon!" Tsuna waves, and closes the door.

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera says when he finally catches up with Tsuna.

"Hi Gokudera," Tsuna smiles to his storm guardian.

"You haven't had any trouble living alone, have you Tenth? Do you need me to move in?"

"No, I'm fine Gokudera."

"Ok! But if you need any help, just ask me!"

"Yeah sure."

" Hey Sawada. Are you listening to me?"

An angry voice drags Tsuna back to earth.

"O-Of course I'm listening teacher."

"Really? Then answer this question." Tsuna blinks. '_God, I shouldn't be spacing out like that. He's gonna kill me if I answer this wrong!_' He looks at the board. '_Wait, this is the question that Tsunayoshi helped me do last night_.'

"Urg… 6.5?" He says hesitantly.

The teacher smirks before looking at his book. "Well, your answer is wr—" His eyes widen "C-Correct!?"

Tsuna gives a relieved sign. '_Thanks a lot Tsunayoshi. I wonder what he's doing now…'_

"Yamamoto, you want to eat together?" Tsuna asks his friend.

"Sorry Tsuna, but I have a club meeting. You can eat with Gokudera, right?"

"He said there's something he needs to do with his dynamite, so he won't be back until later."

"Ah… too bad. Is there someone else here?"

"It's fine Yamamoto. I can wait for Gokudera."

"You sure? I can cancel the meeting, ya know…"

"Don't worry, it's fine," Tsuna smiles warmly.

"If you say so…" Yamamoto gives one last look at his friend before leaving the classroom.

Tsuna chooses a small corner outside and sits down. He doesn't want to draw lots of attention, especially from the bullies. He opens his lunch box and smiles at the lunch Tsunayoshi made for him.

_I wonder what it tastes like…_ Tsuna puts a small piece of egg in his mouth. He smiles again_. 'It's so good. I never knew he was so skilled at cooking_.' He finishes his lunch before Gokudera comes.

"Ah Tenth, you're done eating?" He sighs.

"Sorry Gokudera. It's just… my lunch was so good." He turns away.

"It's okay Tenth. Did you make it yourself?"

"No actually…" He wonders in a corner of his mind_. Since we're the same person, does that mean…I can cook as well?_

_No way! It's not gonna happen!_

"Hey Tsuna. Let's go home. The last two classes are empty."

"Huh? Really Yamamoto?"

"Yeah. That means I can practice more baseball. You wanna come Tsuna?"

"No thanks. I'll walk home with Gokudera."

"Sorry Tenth. Since there's some free time, I'm going to go on a search for UMA. I just got some news that there's one at the lake behind our school! You can come too Tenth!"

"Urgh, no. I think I'll just head home."

"Ok then Tenth, I'll report what I find tomorrow!"

"You don't need to- Wait Gokudera!" Tsuna shouts, but the silver-haired teen disappears from his sight. '_How can he run so fast?'_

"I'll be going too Tsuna. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Yamamoto. Good luck with your baseball." Tsuna waves at his friend.

Tsuna walks along the street, wondering what he'll do when he gets home. He sighs. Tsuna wishes his friends were here; he feels more confident, and doesn't have to worry about things like…

"Well well, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna."

…things like this happening.

Tsuna looks up. It's Mochida and some of his friends. God, the worst bullies are here.

"M-Mochida, do you need something?"

"Eh? I'm kind of bored right now, and maybe you can do something to cheer me up…"

"I don't know. I'm heading home right now..."

"I think I'll punish you a little, hmm? It'll cheer me up," he continued, ignoring Tsuna.

"W-What? I-I haven't done anything to you!"

"Well, talking to Kyoko is _something_, you know that? And you've been too close to her for the past while. I don't like that," he says, before kicking Tsuna in the stomach.

"I'm kind of angry, too. Kyoko only cares about you now. And remember the time we were fighting over her? I'll take my payback now." He starts to hit Tsuna in the face.

"Stop it Mochida! It's not my fault that you lost." Tsuna crawls on the ground, breathing heavily.

"It's not your fault? Losing to Dame-Tsuna is something I can never forget… You ready Tsuna? I'll make you crawl home today." He puts a foot on Tsuna's head and is about to hit him some more when a hand grabs his arm.

"Ouch! What the-" He turns around and almost faints when he sees the person standing in front of him. It's… Dame-Tsuna, except for the orange eyes that are now burning with fury.

"You dare lay a hand on Tsuna, and I'll kill you."

Mochida shivers. That voice… There's something in it that makes him unable to protest.

"Go away now, understand?" Those orange eyes are still staring at him.

"O-Ok." Mochida turns and starts to run. He's sure that he's dreaming. There's no way Dame-Tsuna could have done that.

"You okay Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asks as he helps Tsuna stand up.

"T-Thank you Tsunayoshi. What're you doing here?"

"I was out to buy some food. But when I walked past here… my hyper intuition told me to go in."

"Thanks. You came just in time."

"I don't think so. That bastard still beat you up really badly. Let's go home. I'll do something about these wounds." Tsunayoshi lifts Tsuna up and sets him on his back.

"W-Wait! What are you doing?" Tsuna screams in surprise and tries to hold onto Tsunayoshi's neck.

"You've got lots of injuries. I'll carry you home okay?" Tsunayoshi smiles.

"Y-You're sure? We're about the same weight, you know…"

"Don't worry Tsuna. I'm fine. Now let's head home."

"O-Okay Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna says and rests his head on Tsunayoshi's shoulder. '_He's so warm…' _Tsuna close his eyes_. 'I'm so glad you're with me, Tsunayoshi…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A rainy day**

**Pairing: 7227, G02, but I think it's mainly G02**

It's a peachful day, in Tsunayoshi's opinion, even though it's raining outside. Tsuna doesn't have classes, he doesn't have to go out for the daily shopping, and the only thing left is Tsuna's homework, which they have just finished a moment ago.

" Hey Tsuna, do you want to do something?" Tsunayoshi stands up from the chair and go over to Tsuna's bed.

" It's raining, so we can't go out, right?"

" Yeah. So do you have anything to read?" He glances at Tsuna's bookself.

" I don't know. What do you like to read? Ah, you don't have to make it so serious…" Tsuna says as he sees Tsunayoshi frowns.

" No. I was thinking about something else…Have you heard anything downstairs?"

" Huh?" Tsuna blinks. But then he hears that sound. Someone's knocking on the door.

" Let's go check." Tsunayoshi quickly heads downstairs.

" Who would come here on such a rainy day?" He mumbles, then heads to the door.

" Maybe there's an emergency…" Tsuna follows his other self.

Tsunayoshi opens the door and he freezes. " What?"

A blond man's standing in front of him. He looks older and taller than Tsunayoshi. His clothes are soaking and he's staring at Tsunayoshi with the same orange eyes.

" Long time no see Decimo – Wait! You're not my grandson!" Giotto stares at the other's eyes.

" Primo? What are you doing here?" Tsuna runs to the door.

" Primo? Vongola's Primo?" Tsunayoshi frowns.

" Yes. And who are you? You look exactly like Decimo!"

" It's kinda a long story, but I'm his other self. Just call me Tsunayoshi."

" Ok then… Tsunayoshi, can I come in?"

" Sure. But why are you here on such a rainy day?"

" I'm trying to hide from G…. Let me stay here for a while" Giotto steps inside.

" P-Primo, you need to change! Your clothes are all wet…" Tsuna looks at him

" I'm fine Decimo. I'll use the Dying Will Flame to dry them." He smiles at Tsuna then goes into the bathroom

Tsunayoshi sighs and goes into the kitchen. He takes out 3 cups and start making coffee.

" Tsunayoshi, what are you doing?"

" I'm trying to be nice to him. What does he drink? Coffee? Or should I make some lemonade?"

" I think Primo drinks coffee, too…" Tsuna says and looks outside the window.

" What's wrong Tsuna?"

" Do you think the others are looking for him? I mean, Primo looks like he just got into a fight with someone."

" Yeah. He mentions something about G, isn't it?" Tsunayoshi gives a glance at the bathroom, which has just flared up with an orange flame. " I hope he doesn't burn down our house…"

" Finally done!" Giotto says happily when he steps out of the bathroom.

" Can I ask you something Primo? " Tsunayoshi places the coffee cup on the table.

" Sure. What is it?" Giotto grabs the cup.

" You got into a fight with the others?"

Giotto gives a dark glare at the coffee cup. " Well yeah, with G. But do you have taiyaki? I want to eat some."

" What? Taiyaki?" Tsunayoshi frowns, ignore the fact that Giotto just want to change the subject, since he looks so upset.

" Yeah. Don't you eat taiyaki on days like this?" Giotto says, eyes sparkling. He totally forgets that he just wants to change the subject.

" Well, we don't have any—"

" Really? I want to eat them. Decimo, you want to eat taiyaki too, right?" he looks at Tsuna.

" Um, sure.."

" If you want to eat them that much, I'll go out to buy some." Tsunayoshi sighs and stands up.

" T-Tsunayoshi, you don't need to trouble yourself."

" It's nothing. Beside, I kinda want some, too." He grabs an umbrella before opening the door and goes out.

" Taiyaki…taiyaki…" Tsunayoshi walks along the street, mumbles to himself " Why is it so hard to find a place that sells taiyaki?"

" Huh? Are you Decimo?" He stops and turns around. A man with red hair is standing in front of him. He has a tattoo on his face and a cigarette stuck in his mouth.

" G? What are you doing here?"

" I'm looking for Giotto. Do you happen to see him anywhere?"

" Yes. In fact..he's staying at our house…"

" Good. Can you led me there?" G gives out a relived sign.

" Sure. Follow me. But first…do you know where to buy some taiyaki?"

" What? Taiyaki?" G's eyes widen.

" Yeah.." Tsunayoshi tries to show that he's serious.

" I think I swa a store around the corner…"

" Ok. We'll go to my house after buying some of those."

" I can't understand kids these days." G thinks when he show Tsunayoshi the place.

" We're here." Tsunayoshi stops at the house. He's about to opens the door but the red-haired man's a bit faster.

" Giotto? Where the hell are you?" He storms into the house, searching every corner with his eyes.

" Look like Tsunayoshi's back with some taiyaki. I'll go get them Decimo." Giotto walks out of the kitchen, then stares at the man standing there. " G? What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to pick you up, Giotto. Let's go home."

" No way! I just want to take a break from all those awful paperworks, and you won't let me. So I'll stay here!"

" Giotto, please. You have to do those works and I'll let you take a break when you've finish them, okay?"

" Hmm…I'll think about that…" Giotto looks at the floor. After a while, he looks up and says " Ok. But under one condition."

" What condition?"

" When I've finish my works, you've to go out with me." Giotto smirks.

" Go out..with you?" G stares.

" Uh-huh. If you don't argee then—"

" Fine. I'll do that." G sighs.

" Really? Then let's go home quickly! I'll finish those paperwork in a flash!" Giotto grabs G's arm and runs to the door.

" Giotto, wait!"

" Good bye and thanks for letting me stay here Tsunayoshi. Tell Decimo I say "goodbye" too!" The blond man grabs G's umbrella, opens the door and quickly gets out.

Tsunayoshi stares at the two before thay disappear into the rain

" Um…tsunayoshi, has Primo left yet? I heard some noise" Tsuna's voice make him turn back.

" Yes. They've just left Tsuna."

" Ah really? I didn't say goodbye to him. What do you want to do now Tsunayoshi?"

" Hmm.. We still have some taiyaki, and if I remember correctly, there's some tea somewhere around here. Do you want to eat taiyaki and drink some hot tea?"

" Sure."

" Then I'll go make some."

And they spend the rest of the rainy day by eating taiyaki and watch the rain outside.

**Sorry for the late update... I was busy with my other fic, and can't think of a good story to publish...Also, maybe I'll write some more story about G and Giotto, since this is my _second_ favorite pairing.**

**Also. please forgive me if these're grammar error in here, cause I currently don't have a beta reader .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day off**

" Hey Tsuna, looks like we're going to get a free day today." Tsunayoshi says as they're sitting at the table.

" Yeah, you're right. I don't have school, and you don't have to go out shopping either."

" You want to hang out Tsuna?"

" Hang out? You mean..just the two of us?" Tsuna can feel his heart pouding fast.

Tsunayoshi nods. " You don't want to?"

" No. I mean…I want to hang out with you…"

" Great! Then go get your jacket. We're going out!" Tsunayoshi pauses. God, it sounds like he's just said " Let's go on a date, Tsuna!". _Hope Tsuna doesn't notice…_He turns away.

Luckily, Tsuna didn't. He's busy thinking about what he'll do when they go outside.

Ten minutes later, Tsuna is seen walking along the street with Tsunayoshi.

" Um, where do you want to go Tsunayoshi?"

" I'm kinda hungry..do you mind if we stop to grab something to eat?"

" No. What do you want to eat?'

" Some ice-cream sounds good." Tsunayoshi looks at the ice-cream store on one side of the road.

Tsuna nods. Who knows that his other self is interested in sweet?

" What flavor do you want, Tsuna?"

" Um..I think I'll have chocolate then."

" I'll have the same." Tsunayoshi sáy to the man behind the counter.

" Kufufu… Is that Vongola?" A familiar voice makes Tsuna shiver. He turns around only to see Mukuro and Chrome standing behind him. " M- Mukuro? What are you doing here?"

" I want to buy some treats for my sweet Chrome. What about you Vongola?"

" We- We are just hanging out."

" We, you said? Kufufu, so who's with you today?"

" Hey Tsuna, our ice-cream 're done." Tsunayoshi turns around behind him, but then he freezes when seeing Mukuro and Chrome.

" B-Boss, why are there two of you?" Chrome asks, then looks at Tsunayoshi hesitantly.

" I'm his other self. You have any problem with that?" Tsunayoshi says annoyingly, then gives Tsuna his ice-cream.

" Kufufu… don't be so cruel to my sweet Chrome… Vongola, why's your other self so hot-tempered?" Mukuro says and smirks at Tsuna.

" Tsunayoshi 's not hot-tempered, he's just…" Tsuna blushs and turns away.

Tsunayoshi frowns. He resists the urge to punch Mukuro's face really hard. But then, Tsunamight hate him for doing that.

" You call him Tsunayoshi then. But I still think you're cuter Vongola." Mukuro lifts Tsuna's chin and smirks again.

And that's it.

Tsunayoshi suddenly grabs Tsuna's arm and drags him out of the store. Tsuna's about to say " Tsunayoshi, you're hurting me." When he catches his other self ' s eyes. Those eyes are burning with such fury that makes even Tsuna shiver. Before getting out of the store, Tsunayoshi throws one death glare at Mukuro and then slams the door behind him.

" Tsuna, what's wrong?" Tsunayoshi asks when they get out of the store. " Did that pineapple bastard do something to you? " He stares at Tsuna's face.

" No, nothing. It's just…you were so scary in there…"

" Really? Sorry Tsuna." He lets go of Tsuna's arm and looks away.

" No. It's fine Tsunayoshi."

" Sorry. I was just… I want to protect you from that pineapple bastard but I guess I has really gone over the top."

Tsuna smiles.

" Thank you Tsunayoshi."

" You're not mad at me, are you?" Tsunayoshi looks at him.

" No. Why should I? You were just protecting me." Tsuna blinks.

" That's a relief." Tsunayoshi gives out a hugh sigh. " Now where do you want to go next?"

Right after Tsunayoshi says that sentence, it starts to rain. He quickly grabs Tsuna's hand and runs into a nearby store.

" I guess this means we'll have to go home now." Tsuna sighs.

" Yeah. Let's go home before the rain gets worse." Tsunayoshi suddenly appears next to Tsuna. He has brought along an orange umbrella.

" Huh? Where's that come from?"

" I buy it a few second ago." He points to the counter." If we want to go home, we can't afford to catch a cold, right?"

" Sure."

" Hey Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna asks when they're walking along the street.

" Yes?"

" Let's go out again sometimes."

" Sure. Next time we'll go to the cinema."

" Yeah, but we'll have to wait until next time now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Day off 2**

" Tsuna, wake up." Tsuna groans and turns around, but still closing his eyes.

" Tsunayoshi, yesterday I told you I don't have school today. Let me sleep for a little more, please."

" Wake up soon, alright? The weather looks nice today, so I was wondering…if you want to hang out again…"

" What? You wake me up just for that?" Tsuna says annoyingly and puts a pillow on his hed, trying to avoid Tsunayoshi's voice. In other words, his own voice.

There's a moment of silence before Tsunayoshi says " Well, if you don't want to…but wake up soon, Tsuna." Tsuna can hear his other self sighs and slowly walks to the door.

" W-Wait Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna groans, then opens his eyes.

" Just sleep Tsuna. Whenever you want to wake up—"

" No. I didn't mean it like that."

" Then what do you mean?" Tsunayoshi raises an eyebrown.

" I-I'll hang out with you." Tsuna tries to get up from the bed while rubbing his eyes.

" Really?" Tsunayoshi raises the other eyebrown.

" Yeah, sure."

" Great! Then I'll go make breakfast. Get ready quickly, okay?" Tsuna watches as his other self says happily and goes downstairs.

Tsuna stares at the bed. He wishes he hasn't just said those words, so he could sleep some more, but he doesn't want to upset Tsunayoshi either. Several thought run through Tsuna's mind, but he quickly forces them away and goes to the bathroom.

" So where do you want to go Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna asks when they're walking on the street.

" Last time I said I'll take you to the cinema, so.."

" Ok. Let's go there." Tsuna says. He still misses his bed so much…

" Which movie do you want to see?" Tsunayoshi stares at the films list, then looks at Tsuna.

" What about you Tsunayoshi?"

" Well, I want to see this one." The orange eyes're fixing on the last movie on the list.

Tsuna looks at the movie's information. It's a detective one.

" You don't like it?" The orange eyes question him.

" Um no. It's a good choice." Tsuna tries to smile, but seriously, he doesn't like something that involves blood, and this one seems like one of those.

" Great. Then let go buy some tickets." Tsunayoshi says cheerfully, grabing Tsuna's hand and walks to the ticket booth.

" How was the movie Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi asks when they've got out of the cinema two hours later.

" Um, it's…" Tsuna bites his lips. He doesn't know if the movie was good or bad, since the girls sat behind him keep talking about how cool Tsunayoshi is, and why on earth would he hang out with someone looking like a loser like Tsuna.

_I can't focus on the movie when what they said is…right_. Tsuna looks at the ground and sighs.

" Tsuna? Are you done thinking?" A familiar voice drags Tsuna back from his thought.

" The movie was that bad?" Tsunayoshi looks away." Sorry for making you watch that."

"What? N-No, it was really good!"

" Really?" Tsunayoshi raises an eyebrown.

" Y-Yes. I was just thinking about..well, what we'll eat tonight." Tsuna freezes. It was the worst lie ever. How could he come up with something like that?"

" I'll make a special meal for you. Don't worry. What do you want to eat?" Tsunayoshi smiles warmly." How does 'Hayashi Raisu'* sound?"

" That's..good." Tsuna's eyes widen. His other self really believe what he's said?

" We'll need to stop by the supermarket to buy ingredients though. Let's go." Once again, Tsunayoshi grabs Tsuna's arm and drags him along the street.

" Does it taste good?" Tsunayoshi looks at Tsuna after they've done eating dinner.

Tsuna nods." You're so good at cooking."

" Well, I'm you. So that mean you're good at this too, right?"

" I don't think so. Everything I made tastes like Bianchi's poison cooking."

" You only need some practice. Maybe we can cook together sometimes."

" Um, sure…"

" Ok. Now let's clean up this mess. Can you help me?"

" Sure!" Tsuna stands up from the chair and starts to move the dishes to the sink. He stares at Tsunayoshi as his other self quickly cleans all the dishes and make them look like new.

" Ok. Now we can finally get some sleep." Tsunayoshi says and looks at Tsuna, who's still in shock.

" Good night Tsuna." Tsuna watches as Tsunayoshi lies down on the blanket placed next to his bed.

" Good night Tsunayoshi." He says and closes his eyes. Tsuna thinks about his day, and several thoughts run through his mind.

_It's true…_

_Tsunayoshi's good at everything._

_Maybe that's why so many people like him._

_And maybe that's why…_

…_Why I like him too…_

*Hayashi Raisu: Well, it's a Japanese popular dish. It's usually contains beef, onion and mushroom.


End file.
